Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used because of their low power consumption, thinness and light weight. The liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal cell, which comprises two oppositely arranged glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer located between the two glass substrates.
Currently, the two glass substrates are supported by a plurality of spacers so that a space for containing liquid crystal is formed between the two glass substrates. However, the current process of manufacturing the spacers between the two glass substrates is complicated, resulting in a high cost of manufacturing the spacers.